Journal of Doctor Wallace Breen
by Leadx
Summary: This is my life after the Combines took Earth. My name is Wallace Breen and I am here to tell you how I became the administrator of Earth and how it all went.


_**Authors note: As the title says, this story follows Doctor Walace Breen, administrator of the Combine Empire. Only in a different timeline that is different, you'll see when you read it. I hope you have fun. :) R&R.**_

_**I do not own Half-Life 2 or War of the Worlds. Only most of the storyline I use here and some main characters. **_

* * *

This is the story of me, Wallace Breen, how I came from administrator of Black Mesa to Administrator of Earth.

I found a portal after the Black Mesa incident that led directly to Xen, after we sent Gordon Freeman into it and he killed the Nihilanth, he never returned. I discovered that a spire came out of the ground 4 days after Black Mesa was murdered by the U.S army, we thought there was no danger.

But everyone was horribly wrong. A week after the spire came, it grew 400meters into the sky. But, me and a few military members got to it to look what it was. When we arrived our plane was shot out of the air and crashed. I was the only survivor.

I looked around me but I saw nothing else than the spire in distant and the ruins of Black Mesa. I got in panic because I didn't know how I would return. I got up, afterwards however I heard a loud should from close what made me half-deaf. Human robots came to me. They punched me and everything went black.

But an hour later I awoke, I saw weird computers surrounding me and I was in a room what was built of steel. It was pitch dark and the only light source were the computers in this room. I looked around when I saw a door with two robot's next to it who guarded it, I tried to shout but the door opened and I didn't had a chance. A strange floating creature came my way, a robot walking in front of it that guided it.

The creature came to me and stopped with the robot, the creature said something in his own language with the robot listening closely what it said. ''He says, he is the Combine Advisor and the one who was responsible of this small attack.'' The robot said to me after that 'Advisor' was done talking.

The Advisor said more things, afterwards translated. ''This is the Combine Citadel. The big base of the Combines that has a portal to Xen. Thanks to you, Wallace Breen. The Advisor wants to cut you a deal.'' The robot finished with translating when they both looked at me and waited for my response.

''Deal? What kind of deal?'' I asked surprised when I looked at the ugly fuck head of the Advisor. ''He wants that you, Breen, old administrator of this piece of low technologic crap, rules over the Combine Army.'' The robot told to me. ''Rule over the Combines? What ruling over it? Why should I? Hundreds got killed by the Black Mesa incident from you so called 'Combines' And you expect ME to rule over it?'' I answered quickly. ''You will be rewarded greatly and become leader. If you disagree and don't help us to conquer Earth, YOU'LL PAY!'' He told me.

''Okay, fine, I'll do it!'' I answered quickly, I knew I would deeply regret this. ''Good choice, Earthling. But not good enough!'' He answered as he grabbed a gun and aimed at me, I turned around and everything went black.''

It was weird, because I woke up at September 19th, 2007 in my house on my bed. ''Well, well. If that isn't Wallace Breen.'' A voice said out of the void. ''Who, who are you?'' I asked calmly when I turned around to look for the owner. ''I'm your savior, or your death. You need to struggle though this invasion on your own.'' He said. ''But where am I? What date?'' I asked when I still looked around. ''It's September 19th, 2007, the beginning of something big.'' He answered when the voice faded away.

''What big? What's big?'' I asked when I got up. But I didn't get a response. When a gigantic shout was heard from a distant.

Now, March 28th, 2017. The invasion is here for nine years straight now. My Citadel is destroyed by the Combine enemy Melissa who flew with her hyper-jet into the core of the Citadel, sacrificing herself and destroying it. But, should I blame her? These are hard times, very hard time... human laws are non-existing now. Everyone does his or her best to keep themselves and their friends and family alive.

But everything was in general my fault. In 2008 I went to the studio of CNN to show my so called 'creations' to the world. I had to kill everybody in the studio in front of the world. If I had a great feeling and enjoyed it? No.. I hated it, but I had a deal with the Combines. If I wouldn't follow that I would feel their consuquenses, like they told me. I need to give every Earthling a hell by making the laws extreme and removing the human laws.

But a few hours later after I slaughtered the studio people, I heard in the Citadel that the armies of Earth were already fighting the Combines. But it didn't last long, when we defeated them in just Seven Hours. Now known as the infamous Seven Hour War. I couldn't believe that everyone would turn against me, I could never show my face everywhere for the risk of getting shot in the head.

I was writing in my office about the latest shit that happened when suddenly a Combine Soldier entered my office. ''Sir?'' He asked. ''Yes?'' I asked irritated and looked at him. ''We have more reports about the resistance. It looks like they are fighting us again on Planet Sanctum now.'' He said. I felt angry about it, but also relieved. Because humankind does his/her best to survive in a time of killing and invasion.

''Okay, send a Combine Robot to take them out.'' I answered and the soldier left the office. I looked at him until he disappeared. Nothing really changed after I became administrator of the Combines on Planet Earth, only thing I had to do was giving orders to take out the resistance, but lately things have been difficult thanks to the so called 'G-Man' who has his very own Combine army, those however aren't yet participating in the game, but they are now as big as my combines, would the resistance and the Ugly Advisor get to senses and join forces so we can all take out that G-Man?

''BREEN!'' I heard all of a sudden behind me, a screen appeared with the Advisor, I sighed and got my pen on the desk. ''What do you want?'' I asked angrily, the Advisor was the ugliest creature in the entire wide universe. ''Do not talk to me with such a tone! Even if I'm used to it, you are growing towards the resistance, they are our enemies and will ALWAYS stay our enemies. Even when there is a new thread coming, we will destroy them!'' He told me, I looked at him and thought about it, he was wrong, horribly wrong. ''No, animal. You are wrong, we are going to loose, the 'G-Man' has a power nobody else knows, if we won't join forces with the resistance everything we, or rather, YOU, worked for will be in vain, you are too stubborn, even if you are my boss. I talk to you like I please and you won't do anything against it.'' I told him, it was true, he was seriously too stubborn as I told him.

''Breen, you are stubborn yourself, they will never jo-'' I interrupted him. ''Animal, listen! They will join forces with us, they are humans, they know by nature if they should or not, they are even planning to join forces, I'm sure of it, if you won't cooperate you'll either get killed or brainwashed.'' I told him. ''Nobody knows where I am, stupid human!'' He answered, actually I did. ''In Planet Combine, deep within the depths of the planet, I know your exact location as well.'' I answered, the Advisor looked at me like he could crack my neck at every moment and he wanted to say something, but I was sick of this discussion so I grabbed my chair and threw it against the screen, causing it to fly onto the ground with a large thud.

''Simple creature.'' I said, I grabbed my chair again, removed every remaining of the computer from the chair and sat down. I wrote again about everything that happened, but, this was just the beginning of what happened, more happened later.


End file.
